


Distracted

by AnnaVronsky



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, Writing at 2 am, be nice, no idea wtf i was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaVronsky/pseuds/AnnaVronsky
Summary: I have no idea what to put herefluff/smut/randomnessNo idea where this came fromI really shouldn't be allowed to write at 3 amPlease be niceno idea what happened with the formattingNo beta reader all bad grammar and spelling is my fault





	Distracted

You glanced up from the book as you heard his laughter rise above the quiet conversations of those he had invited to dinner. Looking up you knew what you would see and you were right. His head was thrown back his eyes wrinkled in amusement. As his head came forward dark hair fell forward covering one eye. He brushed it off his forehead with sigh, you smiled as you watched him do that knowing how much that bothered him. He met your eyes and with a matching smile he winked at you. 

You knew you could at any time go and sit with him at the table. Chances are he would pull you onto his lap while you enjoyed the wine and laughter, but you were more interested in the research he had asked you to do.

You shifted focus back to the book. Hours later after you had lost track of time, you felt his hand run up your spine making you arch into him, as his lips brushed past your ear. You glanced up noticing the room was empty other than the guards at the doors. The candles had burned down almost to the bottom, some already out, throwing the room into shadow. Only the ones surrounding your table had been replaced. 

“You must be really distracted if you didn't notice me send everyone away almost an hour ago." His voice rumbled in your ear as your stomach clenched. His hand wrapped around your waist pulling you back into his chest. You turned, giving his chin a quick kiss before shifting your focus back to the book. You felt a rumble in his chest as he laughed while nuzzling his face into your neck peppering kisses back and forth. You knew he was going to do his best to distract you, but two of you could play at that game. 

“I know I asked you to translate this for me but I promise you can take a break” he murmured as he continued to kiss down your neck “Soon the candles will be out and you'll be reading in the dark, I can think of better ways to spend the rest of the night”

You giggled and leaned forward out of the reach of his lips and looked closer at the book just to tease him a little bit. He had been busy all day so he would have to work for your attention. He blew out a sigh as he shifted sideways to where he was leaning, half sitting on the table next to you. 

Smiling to yourself you pretended to focus on the book even more while looking at him from the corner of your eye. He was looking at the ceiling, his ice blue eyes focused on the ancient paintings above you. His hair, as usual, had fallen over his right eye. You knew that he kept it long just for you since you smiled every time you saw it fall forward. If he had his way it would be cropped short to accommodate his helmet. You could see the stubble starting to show on his jaw, a jaw that looked to be chiseled out of marble. Some days you couldn’t believe he was real. You knew he hadn't shaved that morning, looking closely it may have even been two days. Confirming how busy things had been and how distracted he was. You saw his eye flick over and meet yours and you knew you were caught.  
He slowly turned his head toward you with a half-smile slowly showing, you smiled back catching his eye while you leaned even closer to the book, hiding a smirk. You felt his hands go around your waist and you were pulled over until you were standing in front of him. He started nuzzling your neck while you put up a show of pushing him away. 

“I need to research,” you told him in your best serious voice, wiggling and pressing your breasts against his chest knowing full well that's what he wanted. He took half a step forward pressing into you until you were pressed against each other. 

“I give you permission to be done for the day," he breathed as he leaned closer capturing your mouth with his “I may be a vicious task master but I occasionally grant time off" You caught as he kissed down your jawline

“Oh really” you teased him “I am sure your guards and minions would disagree with that”

 

“You are neither of those. You get special privileges,” He half laughed, just before his lips smashed into yours. 

Giving up you reached your hands up and tangled than in his hair. You pulled his head back from yours licking his lower lip, knowing full well that would drive him crazy. Wrapping his arms around you, he turned around and sat you on the table. You wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him in closer until you could feel him against your stomach. You let your hands run down his arms as you felt one hand moving up your back, one of them into your hair. Pulling your head back he moved his mouth down your neck to the top of your shirt. 

As your head fell back, you met the eyes of one of the guards. Even though he immediately shifted his eyes and torso looking away you could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. You immediately stiffened.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered in your ear, while his hand rubbed circles on your lower back  
“The guards. You know how I feel about being watched" you breathed as you nibbled on his ear lobe

“Do you want me to send them away, or do you want to go back to the suite"

“Suite please” you responded pressing a kiss to his lips. “More room, softer surfaces and even those handcuffs you have attached to the head board”

You feel him smile as he picked you up and set you on the ground. As you started walking toward the door leading to the wing with your suite, you could feel his hand on your lower back leading you to the opening. 

As you passed the guards, you felt him stop to talk to them. You could hear his voice low as he gave them instructions. You found yourself hoping it was to leave you two alone unless there was a serious catastrophe. Feeling his eyes on your back and knowing he was watching you threw an extra swing into your step to make sure he had something to watch as you walked away. As you reached the door you turned around in time to see him start down the hall a predatory look on his face.

You grinned as you backed into the room, slowly unbuttoning the top buttons of your shirt. With each button, you could see his eyes narrow as he licked his lips. You took a step back and unbuttoned two more, showing that you were wearing nothing underneath. Meeting his eyes with a challenge, you unbuttoned the last two buttons and dropped your shirt on the floor. As it hit the floor you watched him quicken his pace and you knew your plan was working.  
Coming through the door he kicked a leg back slamming the door shut so loud you knew everyone in the Eyrie heard it. With a smirk, he closed the distance between you. Wrapping his hands around your waist he pulled you against him hard. You could feel his arousal hit you in the stomach and you knew it was going to be a good night. 

“You are going to pay for that little show" he growled as he lifted you up rubbing you against him and making you groan into his neck as he walked to the bed. As you fell onto the bed, he stayed at the edge watching you with the look of a predator. He leaned over you kissing you deeply until you whimpered against you and started arching your hips into his pelvis. 

 

“I am going to make you beg for me tonight and then I am going to make you scream so loud every angel is here will hear you”  
Hearing those words, you felt wetness pool between your legs and your nipples perked in anticipation. He stood up until he was standing between your legs. As you watched he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the chiseled chest you could stare at for hours. His ice blue eyes roamed across your body again, as he threw his shirt across the room, hitting a chair in the corner next to the fireplace. 

He reached out and pulled you to the edge of the bed, you watched his eyes darken as he stared into yours. He slowly slid his hands across your stomach and brushed the top of your pants. Your hips rose to meet his hand. He let out a low chuckle as his head bent over you and he kissed your stomach. With unbearable slowness, he kissed and licked down your stomach until he reached the top of your pants. He flashed you a wicked grin as his fingers just ghosted below the top, teasing your sensitive skin. 

With agonizing slowness, you felt his fingers go to the ties of your pants, he slowly untied then unlaced them. He took a moment to unzip your boots and pull them off, then started pulling your pants down your legs. Realizing you were naked beneath them he let his breath out with a hiss 

“What is this?" he groaned. “Have you been walking around like this all day?”

 

“I knew sooner or later you would let me have a study break," you cracked, meeting his eyes and grinning

 

“Had I known, I would have dragged you back here hours ago."

 

“Oh, you think so? Maybe I would have been too busy. You have had me working hard today.”

“too busy for this” he breathed just before crushing his lips against yours and pulling you into him.

He started working his way down your neck, the stubble on his chin raising goosebumps, you felt his hand go down your side, over your hip and slide between your legs.

 

“Oh yes” you gasped. arching against his hand. He raised his head with one eyebrow cocked

 

“Oh, you like that? I bet you will like this more.” Before you had a chance to reply he slipped one finger inside of you. 

 

You gasped and moaned “Oh god”

 

“Please don’t bring my father into this” He teased as he raised his head to meet your eyes, slowly withdrawing his finger and circling your clit with his thumb

“I am sorry” you smirked at him

 

“I doubt that. Now, what do I need to do before you are screaming MY name?”

 

“I am sure you can think of....”  
You were cut off as he slammed two fingers into you. He started moving them in and out, sometimes slow then hard and quick not falling into a rhythm instead leaving it up to chance, all while his thumb circled closer and closer to your clit. He started sucking on your bottom lip sending your body into overdrive with all the different sensations. His fingers settled into a rhythm, deep and just hard enough, making you press against his hand. Your reactions went from light whimpering into pleas of, “please, so close, please” You felt yourself getting wetter.

 

Smirking, he removed his fingers “I don’t think you get to cum yet.”  
You met his eyes and started moving your hand down his side until you reached the head of his shaft. He realized half a second too late what your plan was as you wrapped your hand around him. 

 

“It seems as if we are on equal footing as of now” You teased as you stroked up and down feeling him harden beneath your hand.

 

He grumbled, “Oh you think so,” as he raised himself up on one elbow to look you in the eye from above, you gripped him tighter and ran your thumb over his head watching his eyes roll back

 

You pushed him over until he was splayed on the bed for your viewing pleasure. He was built like a warrior from head to toe. Muscles bulged beneath smooth olive skin. The only thing out of place were his eyes that sparkled with mischief most of the time and that errant thatch of hair that insisted on covering his right eye. In jeans and a shirt, he looked like a football player and the girls liked to look. In his leather armor people looked away in fear, there was no doubt that he was a warrior of the highest rank. 

 

Getting tired of only looking you started to run your hand up his shaft again while leaning forward to bite his collar bone. As you nibbled across his collar bones and up his neck his hand moved to tangle in your hair as he pulled you up for a deep kiss. 

 

You felt him lift you by your hips you until you were laying on top of his chest. One hand stayed in your hair as one grabbed your ass grinding you into him.

 

“Oh yes, I need you” Came out in short gasps

 

“Say please, “He whispered in your ear 

 

“Oh god please, I need you now”

 

“Time to make you forget that name” He grumbled  
Suddenly you found yourself staring at the ceiling. His head dipped and you felt his teeth pull on your nipple, while he thrust two fingers into you. The feelings overwhelmed you and a half shout escaped as he moved his head to your other nipple and repeated what he had done before.  
He worked his fingers in and out bringing you to the edge then backing away as he moved back and forth between your breasts and neck, biting and licking. He moved up and lavished your neck and collarbone with licks and kisses. A few times he bit extra hard, he loved having his mark on your neck. Every angel knew you were his, but he was territorial and wanted there to be no mistake that he had marked you. 

 

After what seemed like forever he braced himself above you. His fingers slowly slipped out of you as he rotated his hips until he was pressing against you. Leaning down he pressed his lips against yours and slowly inserted his tongue into your mouth as he entered you.  
His tongue slowly swept its way through your mouth as your hips arched up to pull him deeper into you. He gently sucked on your tongue and slipped out so very slowly. 

 

You threw your head back and started to moan “Not loud enough,” He panted “Every angel is going to know that you are mine tonight”

 

With that promise, he increased his speed until he was thrusting so hard and fast you couldn’t focus on anything else but that feeling. 

 

You felt yourself start to tighten, your moans and gasps got louder and louder. You felt yourself tightening around him as he thrust in and out, his breathing matching yours.  
After what felt like hours, you felt your body clench one last time as a scream ripped out of your throat.

You arched into his body as your hands raked his back. You somehow realized that as you screamed his name he grunted and released into you. 

You laid there under the weight of his chest breathing in his scent and moaning quietly as your body continued to gently orgasm around him. His lips roamed across your neck, ears and his hands gently ran up and down your side. 

With a sigh, he rolled onto his side and pulled you into his arm with your head on his neck. 

“oh, Go……”

“Don’t even start that, Amica Mia. You just proved you know my name not his” He growled as he kissed behind your ear  
========================================================================

As soon as he was sure you were asleep he gently moved you off his chest, and slipped out of the bed, tucking the quilt in around you. After quietly leaving the room for a few minutes he came back with the book you had been reading earlier.

He sat down in a chair next to his massive oak desk that was just inches short of being considered a table that took up almost the entire wall, along with the perfect view off the balcony. What space wasn’t taken up by the desk was covered book cases, overflowing with books. He was proud of his collection, he had books from every time frame in history, every language and by every writer famous and not. The only collection he was prouder of were the pieces of art he saved from destruction.

After pouring a large glass of wine he sat down opening the book, a deep sigh escaped as he realized the book was more complicated than previously thought. There was no way the translation would be easy or done quickly. A proud smile ghosted across his lips as he found himself relying on your notes more often than he would ever admit.

Hours passed and the candles burned low, He had stopped reading and was watching you from his chair as he sipped on more wine. He knew that the nightmares were coming, it had been a few weeks but he could sense the darkness drawing around you, somehow, he knew tonight you would need him.

You rolled over and gently whimpered as your hands gripped the blankets, He sat up quickly his eyes trained on you like a hawk. He knew that the whimper would soon lead to screams. You started to sweat and move restlessly under the blanket, finally throwing it off leaving only the sheet covering you. He could see your legs moving under the blanket, like you were trying to walk or run away.

He silently walked to your side, He yearned to put his hand onto your back to offer some comfort. he knew through experience that would just make it worse watching and waiting were the only options he had at that moment. You started whimpering and clutching the sheets. Sweat appearing on your forehead as you thrashed back and forth. 

He stood next to you his hands clenched at his sides, his teeth clenched. You had never told him what your nightmares were about because you knew he would go avenging angel on those that had hurt you, and you couldn’t handle having those deaths on your conscience.

Your thrashing and whimpers increased in intensity and volume. You started forming words, at first they were only whispers but eventually, words started to stand out.

“Please no…Stop now…Please god, save me…. Not my baby…”

For what seemed like forever you thrashed under the covers, crying out in fear. He continued to watch you, his wings flew out each time his anger overtook him. He was ready to leave that second and take care of those who had hurt you. If only you would tell him.

You finally sat up after over an hour, with your eyes wide with fright screaming “NO”

You looked around the room, heaving breaths escaping your chest. Your eyes finally settled on him standing next to the bed.

As your eyes met his he could see the relief flood through your body as you finally relaxed. He sat down next to you, wrapping his arms around you. You buried your head into his chest and started sobbing. He rubbed your back gently waiting for the tears to stop.

“Amica Mia, please let me help you” He murmured into your hair “Watching you go through these nightmares is destroying my soul, you are mine and I protect what is mine. Not being able to protect you will kill me.”

You continued to cling to him, listing to him whisper into your hair, all the things he loved about you, everything he would do for you and please for you to let him make you feel safe by going out and destroying those who had hurt you

“You know I can’t let you do that” You responded as you leaned back and placed a hand on his cheek and resting your forehead on his “I can’t live with any more deaths on my conscious. You may be able to block out that horror but I can’t, I cannot know that someone else died because of me”

He closed his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath and in a quiet voice started speaking

“I remember and mourn every death I have caused. Just because I am immortal does not mean I don’t remember. One of my curses is a memory that never forgets, I remember each person, I remember how, where and why I took their lives. Their screams echo in my ears each night; I can see their faces in my dreams. I would never offer to do this for you unless I knew the memory of those deaths would pale in comparison to my knowledge that I have made you feel safe. You are the most important thing to me, I would add millions more to my number just to see you smile without fear.”

You sighed and rested your head on his shoulder “I will tell you when it is the right time. That time is not now.


End file.
